


Ben and Jill Buy Plants (That's it that's the title)

by MalecAcid



Series: TUA Creators Bingo [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Plants, basically jill and ben own a bookstore and are buying plants for it, no beta we die like ben, thats it thats the plot, this is very cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: They walked into the small shop, flipping the light switch and watching as the lights flickered for a moment before turning on completely. The building of the shop was old, and the lights didn't work sometimes, but it was theirs. And according to Ben, it was about to get a lot more home-ly.ORBen and Jill buy some plants for their book store. That's it that's the plot.
Relationships: Jill/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves
Series: TUA Creators Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ben and Jill Buy Plants (That's it that's the title)

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This is filling in the Plant square on my @tuacreatorsbingo (on tumblr) bingo card!! I only have two fics (not including this) left to write for this event so let's hope I can spit them out before April when the event ends kfkdkfkxkf 
> 
> There are no warnings all this is is pure fluff. Savor it this is the only time I'm not writing angst.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jill asked, pushing the shopping cart along while Ben threw seemingly every color pot that the store owned into it. 

"Because!" He started, "The shop has been looking a little… bland." 

Jill stood up quickly, back straight as she crossed her arms, a fake offended look on her face. 

Ben quickly backtracked. "I mean! The plants could make it… cozier?" He held his hands up in surrender. 

"Mhm," She hummed, uncrossing her arms with a smile and continuing to push the cart. "Are you sure we need this many though?"

He threw another pot inside the cart. "Yes! We have so many tables and for maximum coziness we need at least one every other table!" Jill huffed, rolling her eyes fondly. "And come on!" He started again, throwing two purple pots into the cart. "You love plants! You even have a garden-"

"Yeah!" She cut him off. "A garden. That I can water and care for all at once. I am not taking care of these," She lied as she gestured towards them. 

"Mhm," Ben hummed, mocking her from before, and she shoved his shoulder, but didn't stop him as he threw a pack of spider plant seeds into the cart. At least he was picking the ones that were the least likely to die. 

"I still think this is stupid," Jill said, minutes later after they had reached the back of the store, walking with Ben as he started to grab more and more seeds before turning back. "People don't come into a cafe and bookstore to look at plants-"

"But we'll be able to look at them!" He cut her off, and she huffed, pushing down the smile that threatened to appear on her face. "Come onnnnn," He whined, dragging the word out, "You'll love the way it looks, I promise." He bumped his shoulder to hers, and she finally let her smile show. 

"Well, they'll die within a week, so I guess it's fine." Ben made an offended noise from beside her. "What! I'm not helping you take care of them, and you managed to kill half my garden when I left to visit my family for three days." 

Ben paused, starting to fidget with the pot in his hands. "I didn't mean to." 

Jill huffed, stepping away from the cart to stand in front of him. She put one of her hands against his cheek, lifting his head slightly so that their eyes met. "I know." She lightly pushed his head to the side after a soft smile came onto his face. "I was just joking."

He grinned brightly at her, and Jill stomped down the butterflies flying in her stomach at the sight of it. He lightly shoved her away from the cart and began to push it himself while she walked beside him. 

"Maybe that's enough." Ben said quietly, looking down at the cart full of pots and seeds before looking up to Jill, who rolled her eyes fondly. 

"Maybe."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get back to the shop, both loaded down with heavy bags full of pots, dirt, seeds and succulents as well as a watering can with a flower design. 

They walked into the small shop, flipping the light switch and watching as the lights flickered for a moment before turning on completely. The building of the shop was old, and the lights didn't work sometimes, but it was theirs. And according to Ben, it was about to get a lot more home-ly. 

Jill huffed as she set the heavy bags down onto the ground, crossing her arms as Ben immediately started to dig through the bags, taking the items out and organizing them into small and big piles of seeds, pots, and others. 

When he eventually finished, he collapsed onto the ground and looked up at her. "I'm not really sure where to go from here," He said, looking slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, and Jill laughed loudly and fully, making a smile appear on his face even through the embarrassment. 

"Okay," She started, moving to sit next to him, the sides of their legs pressing together, "Fine. I'll help you with this part, but afterwards you're on your own," She said, pointing at him jokingly, and he gave a small giggle, nodding his head up and down exaggeratedly. 

It didn't take long for them to plant all of the seeds that needed to be planted and transfer the already grown plants into pots, bantering and joking back and forth while they completed the task. 

Though it was dark outside when they were done, they put the finished potted plants and succulents next to the windows that let in the most light during the daytime, giving each of the plants a few spritzes of water each depending on which was which. 

When they completely finished setting every plant up, (Jill still wasn't sure how many there were) they stepped back to look at the shop where all the plants were laid out, shoulders pressed together while they stood close and admired their hard work. 

As Jill grabbed Ben's hand, she had to admit. The shop did look a lot cozier. 

(And if she ended up having to take care of the plants after Ben forgot to water them for the fifth week in a row, that was okay.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!


End file.
